


Son of Supercorp (Something New Reboot)

by JesterThomas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterThomas/pseuds/JesterThomas
Summary: I'm back with this reboot of my first story. I'm sorry, but I was stuck with the story and couldn't find a way to go forward. I'll try my best to finish, this time, changing something of my first idea in the process. With all that said, hope you like and let me know about this.





	1. How I asked your mother out

Kara was nervous. Foot taping the floor, she was waiting for someone to tell her something, anything about her wife. Lena had entered in the hospital with her about an hour before, their baby was coming. She remembered Lena's yelp back at their apartment, rushing at her side and seeing that the waters had broken. She remembered taking her wife into her arms and rushing at the hospital the fastest she could. The hospital staff had taken Lena and asked her to wait until someone told her she could come where Lena was. She was tempted to go at the reception desk and ask about her wife, when her phone ringed. She saw it was her sister, Alex, so she answered. “Alex? What is it?”. Her sister sounded worried. “Kara, there's an emergency. An alien has taken hostages in a restaurant. We need Supergirl”. Kara thought about it for a moment. She couldn't leave Lena alone, but if Alex called, it was really important. “Kara? You there?”. Kara huffed. “Yes, I'm still here. Tell J'onn I'm going there”. She closed the call and rushed out of the building.

Taking out the alien required more than she thought. Not only he had taken some hostages, but he connected them with some sort of alien bomb, so she had to figure out that problem too. After that, she went back straight to the hospital, informing the rest of her family and friends about Lena on her way. She went at the reception desk, asking for her wife. The nurse took her in the room and when she opened the door, she was welcomed by the loudest cry she had ever heard. She was at her wife side in a second, holding her hand. Lena looked at her, death in her eyes. “Where were you?”. Kara looked around, trying to formulate a good answer. “Alex called me and it was a very important thing, like high risk situation”. Lena nodded, but Kara could see that she was upset still. She started caressing the other woman's hand and said “Do you remember how I asked you out?”. Lena chuckled, but soon she cried again. Kara took a breath and said “Do you want me to tell you? It's the least I can do to help you”. Lena nodded and Kara smiled.

-

_It was a good day for Kara. Cadmus had been finally destroyed and she was finally going to ask Lena out, something she had wanted to do for a while. She entered the L-Corp building and went straight for the elevator. On her way up, she tried to fix her bun, but she always found some loose hair that escaped it. She even changed her glasses for the occasion, choosing a more elegant pair. She smoothed her dress on her way out and approached Jess, Lena's secretary. “Good morning, Jess”. The other woman looked up. “Oh, Kara. Good morning to you too”. She looked briefly at her. “Are you here to meet Ms. Luthor?”. Kara showed her the two lunch bags she had in hand. “Exactly. Could you please inform her?”. The secretary nodded and pressed a button on the intercom. “Ms Luthor, Ms Danvers is here with lunch for the two of you. Can she come in?”. Instead of a response, the door to Lena's office opened and here she was, the woman of Kara's dreams right in front of her. She looked at Jess and said “Actually Jess, me and Kara are going out for lunch. I'll be back in an hour”. The secretary nodded and Lena hooked arms with Kara, entering in the elevator._

_They went to a park, sitting on a bench. Kara was nervous, leaving her food almost untouched and Lena noticed. “Kara, what's wrong?”. The kryptonian gulped. “N-nothing. I-I was just thinking... a way to... to tell you something”. The Luthor smirked. “Oh, but you don't have to worry. I know”. Kara was in shock. “Y-you know? How?”. Lena was smiling now. “Well, it took me a while, but then I knew”. Kara blushed. “Oh. So...”. Lena stopped her. “I mean, I know that it must have been difficult for you to not tell me, but really, it's okay. After all, being Supergirl is not easy”. Kara was confused now. “Wait, you are telling me that you know my secret identity?”. Lena furrowed her brows. “Yes, that's what I just told you. Why, you thought I was saying something else?”. Kara started to laugh. “I thought it was the fact that I like you and I was going to ask you out”. As soon as the words left her lips, she brought her hands up to her mouth, blushing a deep red. Even Lena was blushing profusely. She coughed and said “Well... that's new”. Kara was starting to panic. “Lena, I'm sorry. I... I should go. You have your company to run, me my articles to write... I'm sorry, again”. She stood up, but felt one of Lena's hand clasping her wrist. “Kara, wait. Don't go and listen”. The alien sat down slowly. Lena hugged herself. “I'm... flattered, to say the least. I want you to know that... I was going to ask you out, too but it seems that you beat me, so you can do everything you want for our first date”. She looked directly at Kara, her eyes full of expectation. Kara blushed and said “Okay. I'll tell you later”. Lena smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, leaving Kara grinning like an idiot on the bench._

-

Both women were smiling at the memory, even if Lena was tired. The obstetrician said “One last push, Mrs Luthor. Your baby is almost there”. Lena cried for the last time and when she was totally spent, the room was filled with the baby's cry. Both women had tears in their eyes and when the nurse came back, she said “Here's your beautiful baby. It's a boy”. Lena took him in her arms, noticing his brown eyes and hair. Kara smiled. “All like you”. Lena shook her head. “No, he looks like the both of us”. Lena gave him to Kara, saying “We have a name for him, haven't we?”. Kara nodded. “Of course”. She looked at her now sleeping son and said “Welcome in the family, Anthony Danvers Luthor”.


	2. Make yourself at home

One week after Anthony's birth, the newly formed family returned home. Kara stayed at the hospital most of the time, even if Lena had tried her best to send her wife home to at least sleep in a proper bed, but she failed. The kryptonian sure was stubborn at times. When Kara opened the door, she noticed that Anthony was looking in every direction, a thing that he was doing even on their way back from the hospital when he was in his child seat. She chuckled, because that meant that their son was curious and not scared like most babies. Lena took the opportunity to show him around. “So, little man, this is the kitchen. That's one of Mom's favorite places in the house, because she likes to cook and she likes to eat. A lot”. She then whispered “Let's hope you don't have her appetite”. Kara, who was preparing the crib in another room, yelled “I heard that!”. Lena laughed, followed by their son's laugh or a noise that looked like a laugh, she didn't know but was happy.

Lena showed everything in the house, leaving for last their baby's room. Kara took him in her arms and said “Well, boy. That's your room”. The baby looked at the wall where his crib was, the crest of the House of El painted on it. Kara said “That's the symbol of my family. Well, now it's your family too. We are members of the House of El, one of the most important families on Krypton. One day I'll tell you everything about my home world”. She looked at him and saw that Anthony was sleeping. She put him down, covering him. She wanted to caress him on the head, but she was afraid, because babies were so fragile, both on the physical and health level. Lena hugged her from behind and said “We should leave him alone. He had a stressful day”. Kara chuckled. “Yeah, he had to see a lot of things”. She twirled around and planted a kiss on her wife's forehead. “But you are right, we should leave”. She scooped her up bridal style and went in the living room, dropping Lena on the couch. The Luthor said “So, movie night?”. The hero nodded. “Which movie do you want to see?”. Kara was thoughtful for a moment, then said “Our favorite”. Lena smiled. “I see”. She turned on the TV and went to grab the DVD. After she started the movie, she hugged Kara and said “I can't believe we have a family”. Kara nodded. “Me neither”.

They both fell asleep on the couch, the movie forgotten after a while. The couple was awakened by Anthony's cry. Lena rubbed her eyes and said “I think it's time to eat”. She stood up and went in their son's room. She took him and seated on a chair near the crib, starting to feed him. Kara was with her the next second and Lena looked at her, saying “He has definitely your appetite”. Her wife blushed. “I'm sorry”. Lena smirked. “I never said it was a problem”. At this, Kara blushed harder. When Lena was finished, she lulled Anthony to sleep and after putting him away, said “Maybe it's time for us to go to bed”. Kara nodded and the couple went in their bedroom. When they were both ready, Kara said “I hope that we will never get tired of him”. Lena nodded and kissed her on the lips. “Same for me”. Just as they were turning off the lights, Anthony started to cry again and Lena said with a smile “I think we won't be able to sleep for a while, even”.


	3. Floating baby and worries

In the following months, Kara and Lena decided to bring Anthony with them at work, leaving the weekends for some family time, just the three of them. Sometimes it was difficult to balance things, especially for Kara due to her secret identity, but in their rescue always came their friends, Alex and Maggie always the first ones to volunteer because they were absolutely smitten by their nephew. Even J'onn, always the serious one, with Anthony had become more sweet, like a grandfather. Not to mention Eliza, who always tried to spoil her nephew with everything that came in her eyesight, but promptly stopped by either Kara or Lena when they thought it was too much. 

Their life went on like this until it was the day of Anthony's first birthday. The couple decided to throw a party in their house, with just their friends as guests. Kara used her powers to decorate the house, while Lena prepared a lot of food, considering her wife's appetite. Just as they were finished, their friends arrived and they started the party. Anthony was in his high chair, looking at everyone and smiling. At some point, they started to open the gifts and Lena took Anthony in her arms. Kara opened Winn's gift, it was an action figure of Superman. Anthony, seeing the toy, started to struggle in Lena's arms. The Luthor tried to calm him, but Anthony freed himself and started falling. Everyone held their breath, just to release it when the baby started to float. Kara took him and said “Well, that's new”. Alex said “You mean that he didn't developed his powers yet?”. Her sister shook her head. Alex approached her nephew, patting him on the head. “I say we wait until he is big enough to see what he is capable of”. Lena putted herself between her wife and her sister. “You mean you want to run tests on him”. The other Danvers nodded. “I just think it's the best we can do. Knowing what he's capable of will help him and us”. Lena furrowed her brows. “You are scared of him”. She looked at J'onn and saw a strange expression on his face. “J'onn, tell me that you are not agreeing with what Alex said”. The martian sighed. “Look, Lena, we are not sure if Anthony will grow up to have all the powers that Kara has. If not, we are okay, but if he is going to, we can't be sure that he'll use them the right way”. Kara stepped in. “If he develops some kind of power, I will teach him how to use it”. She hugged her son tightly, who was looking at the whole situation with a confused expression. Alex opened her mouth to say something, but Eliza cut her off. “Enough! We are not here to discuss, we are here to celebrate. So, shut up and let's continue this party”. They all exchanged looks before nodding and continuing to celebrate. Kara let go of Anthony, who started to float again, giggling happily. Lena went in their room and returned with a strap of one of her purses and fastened it around her son's waist. She received strange looks from everyone and said “I prefer to have him near”.

At the end of the party, the Superfriends began to go home. When everybody was gone, the couple putted Anthony in his crib, the baby already asleep. Kara and Lena started to clean before going to sleep, but Lena saw that something was off with Kara. “What's on that beautiful mind of yours?”. Kara stopped what she was doing and said “What if they are right”. Lena was confused, but Kara continued her rumbling. “What if we can't teach him how to distinguish between good and bad or... or he grows up using his powers to do some really nasty things? What if...”. She was interrupted by Lena's lips on her own. Tears started to fall from the kryptonian's eyes, but the Luthor said “He will grow up in the right way, okay? He. Will. We are going to be there every step of the way and by we I mean everyone. He will not be alone”. She kissed her wife again and this time Kara smiled because she knew that it was the truth. Their son will always have all of them at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to inform all of you that I won't be near my computer for the next ten days because I'll be on a vacation with my family and I'm sorry for this, because I know some of you really like this story so far. That being said, I'll hope you like this chapter and as always, let me know what you think. See you next time


	4. Date in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my vacation. Hope you like and let me know what you think. See you next time

Anthony was running down the streets of National City on his bike. He was going to be late for school, again, but this time, his mothers were going to kill him. He huffed. Being late for school was one thing, but being late AND unable to use his powers to go faster in a busy city like National City was totally another story. He took a sharp turn to the right and he was in sight of his school. He grinned because he saw that there were other students outside, meaning he wasn't so late after all. He really needed to get his watch looked after. Anthony parked his bike and locked it, then walked fast to the entrance. 

When he was in the building, he went to his locker and opened it to retrieve his books. He sensed with his hearing a heartbeat and smiled because he recognized it. He closed his locker and said “You should stop trying to take me by surprise, Amanda”. The redhead girl grinned. “Well, one day I will succeed”. He shook his head. “That day I will bring you to the most expensive restaurant in this city”. He bit his tongue, blushing, but he noticed that Amanda's heartbeat had increased, so maybe... He opened his mouth to say something, when someone tried to grab him from behind. Anthony was quick, grabbing his assailant arm and throwing him over his shoulder, like his aunt Alex had taught him. But he realized he had done this to his friend, Joshua, when it was too late. The Asian guy had his eyes wide open in shock. Anthony helped Joshua up, saying “What did I told you, like, a million times?”. His friend huffed. “I don't have to try to surprise you when you are distracted or I'll get with my ass on the floor”. Anthony nodded. “Exactly, but I'm sorry. I was in a conversation with Amanda here, so I wasn't really paying attention to what was around me”. Just then Joshua looked at the girl. “Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted your 'conversation', but, dude, you are tall and large”. Anthony nodded, because it was true. He was tall 1,90 meters and had a sturdy physique. He was taller than his uncle Clark! The bell rang and Joshua said “I have to go, my History teacher is very strict with time, but I'll see you both at lunch, right?”. The two nodded and Joshua smiled, then turned around and started to walk fast down the hallway. Amanda, still blushing, said “I should go as well. See you later”. Anthony had no time to say something, because she was gone in a heartbeat and he realized he had to hurry too.

Hours went by and it was time for lunch. The three met at their usual table. Joshua was the only one complaining about his grades. “Like, I don't know what to do, man! I try to study hard, but my brain doesn't collaborate!”. Amanda grinned. “That's because you spend more time partying than studying”. He frowned. “That's not true at all! This week I went just to two parties! With the basketball team nonetheless!”. Anthony covered his mouth as he started to laugh. Joshua said “What have you to laugh about, big man?”. Anthony shook his head, still smiling. “Nothing, nothing. You are just so funny, Josh. It seemed as if you were complaining about the fact that you are not going to enough parties”. His friend nodded. “It's true. It's damn true”. Even Amanda cracked a smile, then she glanced at Anthony and said “So, Ant, I was thinking about something”. He stopped to eat and looked at her, giving his full attention. Joshua stood up and said “I have to go to the bathroom”. The two were alone. Anthony said “So, continue”. Amanda brushed a strand of her hair behind her left ear, clearly blushing. “I was thinking if maybe you were... you were interested in going to the park, grab something to eat and... and have some sort of... a date?”. Anthony was at a loss for words. His mouth hanging open and a deep blush on his face. Amanda was looking everywhere but at him. He took her hands and said “It would be my pleasure”. She smiled, nodding. “Okay, so... see you later”. She stood up and went away. Joshua was back from his 'bathroom break' and said “Well?”. Anthony was beaming. “I am going to have a date with Amanda!”. They high-fived and Joshua said “That's my boy! So, how did you asked her?”. Anthony blushed. “I didn't. She asked me”. Joshua laughed. “You are telling me that the girl of your dreams asked you out? Oh man, that's hilarious!”. Anthony shoved him and said “Shut up”. The bell rang and they went to their separate ways for the last classes.

After school, Anthony was excited. He rushed out of the building, finding Amanda next to his bike. He unlocked it and said “Are you ready?”. The girl nodded and the two of them went to the park on Anthony's bike. They left the locked bike at one of the many entrances to the park and Anthony guided Amanda to the café situated near the artificial lake. They seated at a table that gave them a perfect view of the park. The waiter arrived and they ordered some pastries and coffee. When their ordinations arrived, they started to eat, but there was some tension in the air. Amanda was the first to speak. “I wanted to do this for a while, you know? Actually, a year to be precise”. Anthony nodded, giving her the opportunity to continue. “I realized that I wanted to get closer to you after my break up with Maximilian. You were a friend, but I... wanted something more and the day you revealed your secret to me, made me realize that you really trusted me... and also that I really liked you”. He took her hand and she squeezed it. Anthony coughed and said “I... don't really know what to say. I fell for you some time after I got to know you better, but you were with Max and I... didn't know what to do, so I waited. It would have taken even more if you, today, hadn't asked me out”. They both laughed and Anthony said “But really. I'm happy”. They remained silent, enjoying the company and the food. After they finished, they went for a walk in the park, hand in hand. They returned to the bike when it was almost time for dinner and Anthony brought Amanda back to her house. She went for the door, only to get back and give Anthony a kiss near the lips. He went back home running super fast with the bike on his shoulders.

When Anthony entered the apartment, he saw that his mother Kara had just finished cooking. She greeted him with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. “So, how was school today?”. He smiled wide. “It was good. Really good”. He went on with his day at school, but left untold of the date, because he knew that his other mother would be more interested. After Lena arrived, they eat and Anthony went in his room when they were finished. He dialed Joshua's number and waited for his response. “Tell me how it went”. His friend seemed eager for some news. Anthony grinned. “It went well, Josh. It was amazing! We went to the park, we talked, we walked around the place for a while, then we kissed!”. Joshua was silent for some time. “Josh? You there?”. Then, “I can't fucking believe it! You and Amanda kissed! You did it, Ant! You! Fucking! Did! It!”. They started to laugh and Anthony said “I know, right? I'm so happy”. They continued to talk until late night, but they eventually stopped due to Kara's intervention. But sleep didn't come so fast for Anthony, because he was thinking again to what had happened that day and smiled. Life was getting interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. See you next time


End file.
